The Simple sounds of Silence (RavenXBarley)
This will be updated at least once every week. Chapter One "Barley! Move over!" Said an annoyed Ravenpaw. Barley grunted and shifted. It was currently the middle of the night, and right now, Ravenpaw and Barley were having their usual sleeping dispute. "Why can't you just move a little!" Grunted Barley. Ravenpaw sighed. "I told you, it hurts my tail!" Barley didn't buy it. "Let /me/ try." Ravenpaw shrugged as they switched spots. Barley sighed, shifted, and hissed. "Ow!" he hissed. Ravenpaw snickered. "Told ya so!" Barley pawed him. "You're as immature as a kit." he purred. Ravenpaw muttered, "Well at least my tail doesn't hurt anymore. Works every time." Barley chuckled as they both found a nice sleeping position and they finally fell asleep. "Ugh..." Barley said as he woke. Ravenpaw was already awake, groaning too. "Why do I feel so sick?" Barley muttered. Ravenpaw nodded. "So do I.." He groaned. But still, he got up and purred as he rubbed his head on Barley's side. "But at least I have /you/." He purred and licked Barley's face. Barley purred too. Soon, the two cats were sitting in a pile, groaning as they complained about each others stomach, sleeping positions, food, and making cute comments. Little did they know someone was watching them.... Chapter Two Barley was just complaining about Ravenpaw's tail ticking his stomach when he heard a sound. Ravenpaw stood up, and Barley strained his ears to hear any more. Soon, two cats came out of the bushes. "T-Tallstar?" Ravenpaw said, nervous. "You know this cat?" Barley mumbled. Ravenpaw nodded. "He's leader of Windclan. And that cat looks like Firestar with a collar on." Then, Tallstar spoke. "I'm /former/ Windclan leader. I was banished... for a reason so stupid only you would understand... you being... you know.. /together/." Ravenpaw's pelt turned hot. The orange cat started to speak. "I'm Jake, Firestar's father.. I fell in love, and when the clans found out, they banished him. They don't like love, I guess. We were wondering if we could stay here." Barley glanced at Ravenpaw who nodded. "Of course, if Barley allows." Barley broke out into a rusty purr. "Of course! All are welcome. Ravenpaw, can you hunt while I make nests?" Barley said, completley forgetting about their stomach ache. "Sure!" Ravenpaw said. Barley streched and got up as Ravenpaw went in the barn to hunt. Barley and Ravenpaw had so many traveling guests, that they always had a moss store to make nests. Barley got to work on their nests, while Ravenpaw made a purr of delight. Barley almost laughed, Ravenpaw was always really enthusiastic about hunting. Chapter Three Ravenpaw padded over to Barley with a few mice in his jaws. He dropped them at Barley's feet. "There!" He meowed happily. Barley smiled, and turned to Tallstar and Jake. "Food's ready!" Jake leapt down the hay and went to see a nice pile of a few mice sitting there. Because of his many adventures outside, unlike most kittypets, he was used to raw flesh. He favored it. He unsheathed a claw and used it to hook a mouse and bring it to him. "Nice mouse." He said admiring the catch. It was fat, alright. Fat enough to keep Jake fed. Jake began to tear off and eat the flesh as Tallstar began to grab one and eat it, too. Ravenpaw yawned. "Well, goodnight!" He meowed. Ravenpaw always went to bed early. That was when the horrible, yet familiar, stomach pain engulfed him. He collapsed on the floor, causing a shriek from Barley. "Ravenp-" Ravenpaw couldn't hear the rest of his words as pain, agony, and darkness swallowed the light. "Welcome, Ravenpaw." Said a voice. "Yes, welcome." Whispered another. "Okay, okay. Guys, this is getting really old. Just say, 'Hello' or something less awkward." It was Bluestar. Ravenpaw gasped. "I-I'm dead?" Bluestar looked at her claws, as if it were no big deal. "Yeah. Not many cats die like that. Barley'll live, though. He's bigger so-" "I'll be here. Alone." Ravenpaw answered for her. "Yup, unless you make a deal." Ravenpaw suddenly looked happy. He could live! With Barley! "What is it. What?" "You must fulfill this prophecy. There will be two, both male, yet in love. They have been sent a prophecy from above. But don't get sidetracked, It'll ruin the mission, and now you have basically signed up for admission. Yeah, rhymings hard. Anyways, buh-bye!" Ravenpaw was suddenly sent back to his body. "Bahahaha!" Bluestar laughed as Ravenpaw was gone. "That was so good, priceless! Oh, I loved that!" The others were laughing too. "Oh, that was funny. Yellowfang, Bluestar, best idea yet! Oh, that was amazing!" "Think we should tell him?" "Nah, he'll figure it out." "Barley!" Hissed a now-alive Ravenpaw. His sides hurt, and he still felt the same agony, but he knew this time, it wouldn't take his life. "Ravenpaw!" Yowled Barley. He pushed Jake aside, and ran to his friend. "Oh! You-you're alive! Oh!" Barley started to lick Ravenpw's face. "Stop it, I had a bath earlier!" Joked Ravenpaw. "Ugh." Groaned Barley. "I hate it when you're right. But you know, you can never be /too/ clean!" Barley leapt on Ravenpaw and they play-fought and joked for another hour or so, until they all went to sleep. TO BE CONTNUED